


So baby, pull me closer

by therealjonnor



Series: Closer [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But it's kinda there, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marathon Sex, Not Jonnor, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealjonnor/pseuds/therealjonnor
Summary: Jesus goes to LA to apologize for what he thinks was his fault and gets something in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this pairing and I thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you think or if you find any mistakes. If you don't like these characters together, don't read it.  
> Just another note: I left the sport Connor plays a little vague sometimes but if it's not clear, he plays football, which is what they said on the show but in here it's what americans call soccer.
> 
> Title comes from Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey

Jude was sitting on the kitchen counter having breakfast when one of his mothers, Lena, came in to talk to him. She seemed a bit upset but still as calm as usual.

“Hey bubba,” she said as she approached him and gave him a kiss to the top of his head. “So I just got off the phone and we’re not going to get a refund for your train tickets.”

“Sorry mama,” Jude said looking guilty.

“It’s fine sweetie, but I think it’s fair if we take some money from your allowance to pay for them.” She said as she started to prepare some coffee.

“Ok,” Jude deflated a little. “Sorry again for cancelling with such short notice.”

“Don’t worry honey. I think it’s sweet that you prefer to stay for Jesus and Mariana’s birthday. Where are all your siblings, by the way?” she asked looking around the kitchen.

“Mariana was almost done getting ready and Callie was taking a shower. I didn’t see Jesus when I woke up though.” Recalled Jude.

“Well, that it weird. He´s not one to wake up that early..”

A quarter of an hour later, the whole family minus one were in the kitchen. Having breakfast and talking about the day they had ahead of them. Somehow, they all seemed to overlook the absence in the room.

\--.--

Jesus couldn’t believe he was doing it. He was actually going to miss his birthday party to do this. But he still felt a bit guilty and just couldn’t let it go. It had been almost 3 hours since he had woken up, taken his stuff and gone to the train station. Now he was just minutes again from his destination.

He didn’t know what he was going to do when he got there or even what he was going to say if he found the way to the person he was looking for. But if his brother wasn’t going to be man enough to face his problems, then it had to be him to make things right.

A few minutes later he was getting off the train with just his backpack. He was looking around the platform to see if he could find a map or an information booth, when he spotted him. That certainly would make his mission a lot easier.

As he was approaching the sandy haired boy he noticed first the shock and then the slight disappointment on his features. He was obviously waiting for someone else. When he was finally in front of the boy, he managed to speak a soft “hey”.

“Um hey,” Connor replied with a bit of hesitation. “What are you doing here? I thought-- Jude said-- what are you doing here?”

“I sorta came to talk to you actually,” Jesus said scratching the back of his head. “But why are _you_ here? Didn’t Jude tell you?” he frowned.

“Er, yeah. He did,” Connor said, fidgeting with his hands. “I just thought… he would- you know, change his mind.” He let out a sigh while looking down.

“Listen, can we go somewhere? I need to tell you something.” Jesus said, trying to break the tension.

Connor only nodded and told him they could take the bus to his house. They went out of the train station and 10 minutes later from the bus ride, they were coming in to Connor’s house.

Connor gestured him to the living room and offered a drink. He went to the kitchen and a couple minutes later he came back with two cans of soda and a bowl with chips. Jesus accepted his soda with a small “thanks” and they both sat down on the sofa.

Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes. Jesus kept opening and closing his mouth, not sure of how to start what he wanted to say. He kept thinking that maybe this was a mistake and he should be at the warehouse right now, getting things ready for his birthday party. Until Connor’s mom came downstairs.

“Oh hey,” she said as she spotted Jesus sitting next to Connor.

“Hi,” was the only thing the older boy said.

“Uh mum, this is Jesus. Jude’s brother.” Connor said, replying to his mom’s questioning look.

“I thought Jude wasn’t--“

“He isn’t,” Connor cut her off. “Jesus just wants to talk about something.”

“Oh ok,” she said smiling to Jesus. “Well I hope you feel at home. Honey, hope you have a good game and I’ll see you tomorrow night.” She said looking at her son. And with another good bye she left the house.

“So,”

“Listen,” they spoke at the same time.

When Connor didn’t say anything else, Jesus decided to continue.

“I just wanted to apologize,” he started. “I feel like it’s kinda my fault that Jude decided not to come for some of the things I told him yesterday.” He finished, trying to answer Connor’s unspoken question.

“I don’t understand,” Connor replied.

“The picture you sent,” Jesus said and realization finally came to Connor’s face. “I told him that you might wanna do some stuff and I think that freaked him out.”

“Oh” was all Connor said.

“You probably hate me right now,” the older boy continued. “And I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to punch me.”

“I don’t think it’s your fault,” Connor said after a moment of silence. He sighed. “I think we’ve been drifting apart ever since I moved, the distance is hard and we haven’t talked so much lately. I think this was meant to happen.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think Jude’s dumb for letting you go, and then not coming today.” Jesus said and it made Connor smile.

“It’s a bit more complicated but thanks.”

They stayed in a more comfortable silence for a few minutes until Connor spoke again. Thinking of what to do now.

“So what are you going to do? I mean, when are you leaving?” he asked.

“Oh. Well, Jude’s return ticket is for tomorrow so I was hoping you could let me crash your couch for tonight?” Jesus asked scratching the back of his head. Connor snorted.

“Yeah, of course! There’s a spare bedroom you can use,” Connor said smiling at the older boy.

“Cool, thanks.”

They spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon just watching TV or playing video games, and Connor found that this was the first time he felt comfortable being around Jesus. He had always felt so intimidated but the older boy and he thought he actually didn’t like him, though he was always with Jude so he didn’t really have a chance to get to know him or talk to him at all.

Now he found that Jesus was really easy to talk to. He was funny, he kept making jokes involving people sending nudes, which made Connor blush a deep shade of red, and he insisted on paying for the pizza they had ordered for lunch. After another round of Mario Kart, Connor checked the time and saw that it was time to get changed.

“Well I have to go get ready for the game,” Connor said getting up from the couch. “Would you like to come? Or maybe you have something else you want to do…”

“Nope, there’s nothing. And I do like sports so it’s fine.” Jesus responded smiling at the younger boy.

“Right… so, I’ll see you in a few.”

With that Connor went upstairs to get changed while Jesus stayed in the living room, drinking his soda and eating some chips while watching the TV, which Connor had said he could turn on in the meantime. Although most of time his thoughts kept drifting towards his party.

What would his moms think that he just got on a train to LA without really thinking? Had they even noticed he was gone? He hadn’t received any calls from his family so he was probably fine for now. But most of all, he felt relieved that Connor had taken so well his apology. He had always liked the boy, even though he kinda had to pretend to be a little annoyed since he spent some time much time with his brother. And he couldn’t understand how Jude wouldn’t fight to stay with him. Were they even still together?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise and saw Connor coming down the stairs wearing his uniform. He was probably staring and his mouth was definitely open but he had to compose himself when the younger boy cleared his throat. Now something else was occupying his mind: those shorts were too short.

They didn’t really talk after they left the house to head over to the school. But it didn’t feel as awkward as when Jesus had arrived earlier in the day. When they arrived to Connor’s school, they went directly to the field, where they met with some of Connor’s friends.

“Hey Connor!” one of the guys from the team spoke up and called him over. He was with a group of other guys wearing the same uniform and some girls. Probably their girlfriends, Jesus thought. They went over to them and Connor greeted all of them.

“So,” another guy from the team spoke up. “I reckon this is your boyfriend?” he gestured towards Jesus, who was standing next to Connor.

“Wha-- I… this is--“ Connor kept stuttering and couldn’t find the words to say Jesus wasn’t his boyfriend.

“Well he is definitely as hot as you said he was,” one of the girls spoke this time. “What was his name? Jonah?” she directed her question to the group. But it was what happened next that surprised Connor the most, who still couldn’t find his voice.

“Jesus. My name’s Jesus,” the older boy said, trying to speak over the noise the group was making.

“How long have you been together?” another girl asked.

“Almost a year now,” replied Jesus.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit tense standing next to him,” a third girl pointed out. The first girl that has spoken elbowed her.

“Tina!”

“What? It’s true! They’re not even hold hands or anything,” Tina said pointing to both boys.

Connor flinched a little when he felt something touching his hand and a second later, Jesus has intertwined his fingers with his. He looked at their joined hands and then at Jesus, but the older boy was looking ahead to the group of people in front of them.

“Connor was just a little nervous about how you guys would react,” he lied.

“Nah I don’t buy it. I think you guys should kiss,” Tina said smirking. Most of the group nodded and shouted yeah, which left Connor and Jesus in an awkward position. But somehow, Jesus just kept surprising him. He pulled him closer and turned him so they could look at each other.

Jesus hesitated for a moment but then he started leaning in. When he was just a few inches to Connor’s lips, the younger boy finally said something.

“You don’t have to do this,” he whispered so only Jesus could hear.

“It’s fine,” Jesus whispered too and continued leaning in until their lips touched.

Connor couldn’t believe this was happening. This was definitely not how he thought his day would go. He was kissing Jude’s older brother. Jude’s hot older brother Jesus. He always thought he was attractive but for obvious reasons he didn’t let it show. It felt like hours had passed and just when Connor thought this couldn’t get any better, Jesus started to move his lips.

Jesus deepened the kiss and Connor just melted into it. He felt a hand on the back of his head, and another one on his hip. He didn’t know how it happened but his arms had ended up around Jesus’ torso. They kept moving their lips as if they had kissed a thousand times before.

The older boy bit his lip asking for entrance and Connor didn’t think he could ever deny such thing. He opened his mouth and felt Jesus’ tongue licking his own and moving it inside his mouth. After what was probably a couple minutes but felt like hours, they pulled apart gasping for air. They were both panting and Connor didn’t register until now the cheering and clapping coming from his friends.

Connor felt really hot after that amazing kiss and even though he heard his teammates telling him to get ready and the coach screaming to “get his ass on the field” he couldn’t tear his eyes apart from the older boy’s eyes. Neither said a word until after a minute longer, Jesus broke the silence.

“I’ll see you after the game then,” he said and when Connor nodded, he gave him a small kiss and walked towards the bleachers.

Connor finally composed himself and ran towards the side of the field where his team was discussing strategy. He was trying to stay concentrated but he kept looking over to the bleachers, to where Jesus was sitting, looking back at him.

By the time the game had started, he put his whole mind in the game but from time to time, he would sneak a peek and Jesus would always smile at him encouragingly or give a thumbs up.

They won the game by a big difference. Connor having scored half the goals alone and being declared the MVP of the game. There was loud cheering from the crowd and when the team stopped celebrating, he ran over to the bleachers and was met with Jesus, waiting for him there.

He didn’t know what came over him but he threw himself in the older boy’s arms and kissed him. For a moment, he felt Jesus a little stiff, but then he started to reciprocate the kiss with as much fervor.

“You were amazing!” Jesus spoke over the still loud cheering when they pulled apart.

“Thanks,” Connor replied shyly.

They didn’t say anything else and the whole team came and dragged both boys with them. Claiming they were going to celebrate. Connor tried to protest saying they needed to shower but they told him they were all going like that.

They ended up at a burger restaurant just a few blocks from the school. They all ate and talked about the game, constantly praising Connor for his performance. Sometimes with a comment of how they should keep Jesus here if he would make Connor play like that all the time.

A couple hours later, most of the team was leaving. When it was just them and three other couples, they got up to leave as well. They said good bye them and left the restaurant holding hands. They walked towards Connor’s house and it didn’t seem to register that they didn’t need to pretend anymore because held hands the whole way there.

When they went into the house Connor thought it was appropriate to talk about what happened, and apologize for dragging Jesus into all of that.

“Listen, I want to apo--“

He couldn’t finish his sentence due to soft lips, smashing against his. He started kissing back immediately. They continued kissing passionately until they needed to separate for lack of air. Connor felt Jesus’ hands roaming around his body as his tongue was licking inside his mouth.

“We should go to your room,” Jesus said breathless.

“We should,” Connor replied panting.

They ran upstairs and as soon as they entered the room, their lips found their way back together. Jesus starter pushing him towards the bed but another thought came to Connor’s mind.

“I need to shower,” he said between kisses.

“Later,” was the only reply from the older boy.

Clothes started coming off and being thrown on the floor. They were finally only in their underwear when they finally reached the bed and fell down on it together. They continued kissing and exploring their bodies together.

Jesus started kissing Connor’s jaw and then continued to his neck. He started sucking on a sensitive spot and the moan Connor let out went straight to his cock. He moved down leaving a mark on his neck and continued kissing on Connor’s chest. He paid special attention to his nipples, nipping and sucking them into his mouth, making Connor groan in pleasure.

He continued his way down, getting to his abdomen and licking a stripe where Connor’s happy trail was. He started to pull down the younger boy’s boxers until he was completely naked. He didn’t waste any time and started licking Connor’s hard cock.

“Jesus…” the younger boy moaned when Jesus licked the slit on the head of his cock and he gasped when he felt the older boy finally taking him into his mouth.

Jesus started to bob his head up and down, taking as much as he could of his younger lover’s cock. He felt Connor’s hands starting to pull his hair and when he saw Connor tense a bit he pulled off with a pop. Connor groaned for not being able to release but he whimpered when he felt something wet on his balls.

Jesus continued his descend by sucking each of Connor’s balls into his mouth but Connor realized he wasn’t done, when he felt the older boy licking his perineum and lifting his legs. Jesus finally left exposed his destination and just the sight of lust in Connor’s face could’ve made him cum untouched.

He went down and started licking Connor’s hole, spreading his cheeks as much as he could so he could go deeper. The only sound filling the room were Connor’s moaning and the wet sounds of Jesus’ tongue trying to reach deeper into the boy.

A finger joined his tongued and he started pushing it in and out. He was able to thrust his tongue inside and he thought it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Soon enough, a second finger joined the first and as he kept thrusting them inside, Jesus moved up again and kissed Connor, making him taste himself.

With three fingers inside, Connor was going mad. He needed more and he didn’t know how much longer he could last without getting what he wanted.

“Jesus… fuck me,” he said between kisses. He felt the other boy twitch and then they were pulling apart. Jesus sat up and wasted no time removing his boxers, his hard cock slapping against his abs. Connor looked in admiration at the size. He didn’t know if he could take all that.

“Fuck!” Connor heard the other boy said and pulled his eyes from that amazing cock to look at him. “I don’t have any--“

 _Condoms_ , Connor thought. But he felt really hot right now and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin that. He pulled Jesus down towards him and continue kissing him.

“Just do it,” he said breathlessly, looking right into the eyes of the older boy.

“Are you sure?” Jesus asked.

Connor only nodded and Jesus smashed their lips once again. When they finally pulled apart, Jesus brought Connor’s legs up to his shoulders. He spit on his hand and started rubbing his length until he was slick enough. He leaned down and lined up the head to Connor’s entrance. With one last look to the younger boy, he started pushing in.

Connor opened his mouth in a silent scream. He felt like he was being split open. Jesus was huge. He grabbed the older boys biceps hard as he kept pushing in. Jesus continued until he felt the boy’s ass against his pelvis. He was all the way in. He looked down to his younger lover and saw he had his eyes screwed shut.

“Are you ok?” he asked concerned.

“Move!” Connor grunted.

With that Jesus pulled back out until only the head was inside and thrust back in hard. Connor screamed and that only encouraged him to do it again. He kept thrusting in and out until he found a rhythm.

“So tight.” He was balls deep inside Connor and in one of his hard thrusts he found the spot that made Connor see stars. He continued hitting that spot repeatedly, and every time Connor would clench and squeeze his cock.

“I’m going to cum,” Jesus said panting.

“Do it,” Connor grunted and when he felt that Jesus was about to pull out completely he grabbed the older boy’s thighs and pulled him back in. “Inside.”

That only turned Jesus on even more if that was possible. So he thrusted back in and continued to pound the boy until Connor moaned and spilled all over his abs and chest, some of it landing on his face. He felt him clench around him and that sent him over the edge, spilling his hot load inside the boy. Connor felt the hot liquid inside him and Jesus’ cock twitching inside him until the older boy collapsed on top of him.

He whimpered when Jesus pulled out of him and felt some of his cum leaking from his used hole. Jesus grabbed him and pulled him towards him, he kissed him sweetly until they were both too tired to continue.

“I think I should take that shower now,” Connor said a few minutes later, when he had recover some of his energy back.

“Ok,” was the only response Jesus managed to say. Connor sat up and stayed there for a moment thinking.

“Do you want to join me?” that seemed to get Jesus’ attention because he sat up quickly. Connor got up from the bed and after wincing a bit from the pain he walked into the bathroom swinging his hips.

Jesus just stared at the retreating form of Connor, focusing on his ass and scrambled fast to get up from the bed and follow him to the bathroom. He got there just as Connor was going in and before he could close the door of the shower, he got in as well.

Connor let him and as soon as they were under the spray of the hot water, they started making out. Jesus placed his hands on Connor’s ass and as their kiss deepened he spread his cheeks and inserted a finger into his used hole, making some of the cum drip out of him.

They ended up with Connor against one of the walls of the shower, carried by the older boy and with his legs around Jesus’ waist. Jesus, rock hard again started thrusting upwards until he was seated inside the boy again. Then started bouncing him on his cock until they were both cumming again.

Jesus pulled out and Connor dropped to his knees to start licking up his cock. The older boy got hard again and after fucking his mouth and shooting his load down Connor’s throat, they got out from the shower, dried themselves up and went to lay down on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, they were going at it again. Both of them laying on their sides, Jesus behind Connor pounding into him while his hands stroke his lover’s cock. Jesus pushed his load inside once again and laid there for a couple minute.

“Don’t!” Connor said when Jesus was pulling out. “Just stay there and let’s get some sleep.”

Jesus smiled and did as asked, keeping his cock inside the warm heat of Connor’s ass. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and kissed his neck and cheek as they were drifting to sleep.

“What are we going to do Jesus?” Connor asked when they were both too tired and their eyes were already closing, Jesus’ soft cock still inside Connor.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Jesus replied and they both fell asleep.

Next morning, Connor woke up first. He noticed the warmth coming from behind him and realized Jesus was still holding him close. But it was something else that caught his attention. Jesus’ hard cock was already inside him. It seemed that his morning wood had found the perfect place.

Jesus was still snoring softly behind him so he decided to ignore it for now and went back to sleep. Thinking of all the ways he was going to ride that cock and that he never wanted to let Jesus go. But they would talk about it later.

 

**_FIN?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. 
> 
> If you have any prompts for this pairing, let me know!


End file.
